A variety of applications benefit from protection of residents, employees, personal property, and the like, by using security monitoring systems within facilities, e.g., to monitor and/or sense certain conditions such as a facility-operations problem or the presence of an unwanted intruder. Many such security systems are connected to a central control unit and monitored by an operator who can alert the appropriate emergency services in the event of an unwanted intruder. Such security systems often include a combination of sensing devices and alarm devices and some also include cameras. To achieve the maximum monitoring coverage, these devices are distributed throughout the secured area.
These types of security systems also include a mechanism for arming/disarming the system in order to allow authorized users access to the secured area. For example, a key pad that allows a user to enter a code to disarm the system or some type of remote control device that communicates with the central control unit. A key pad (or a similar type of device) is typically located near the perimeter of the secured area. For example, it can be mounted on a fence surrounding the secured area or on the outside wall of a building that is protected by the security system. The installation of these keypads typically requires wiring to be run to the desired location for power and communication with the central control unit. Such installation can involve significant time and expense. These key pads are also usually located outside which requires them to be made weatherproof.
The above-discussed issues, as well as others, have presented challenges to providing access control devices for arming/disarming a security system, which can be quickly and efficiently installed in a desired location.